swsefandomcom-20200215-history
The Sith Empire
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Main Article: The Sith The reinvented Sith Empire of Darth Revan and Darth Malak is a massive galaxy-threatening organization on par with The Galactic Empire of the original Star Wars trilogy. This version of The Sith has it all, from huge battleships and starfighters to countless shocktroopers of both the "Normal" and Force-using variety. They even have a Death Star-like superweapon, in the form of The Star Forge. Technology and military engagements naturally play a major role for these Sith, since a show of overwhelming force is a prized strategy. Nonetheless, this revised Sith Empire has not abandoned its supernatural roots, training an army of acolytes in an academy on the ancient Sith homeworld Korriban. At the height of its power, The Sith Empire is much like The Old Republic in that it is highly organized and has the ability to wage an effective war against its enemies. Despite the inherently traitorous nature of The Sith, The Sith Empire's hierarchy is surprisingly rigid, and has a rank structure that ensures that all war efforts do not suffer from infighting. At the top of the command structure are the two most prominent Sith Lords, Darth Revan and Darth Malak (Though Malak assumes sole control of The Sith Empire after betraying his master). A number of Sith Lords serve under the two most prominent masters, including Darth Bandon. Each being that achieves the full title of Dark Lord of the Sith is given control over some military or civilian assets; many Sith Lords are placed in charge of entire fleets or battalions, while others serve as the rulers of captured worlds. In many respects, the Sith Lords are above and beyond the normal rank structure, and they have the final authority over admirals, commanders, and entire sector governments. In many ways, the Sith Lords are comparable to the Moffs of The Galactic Empire. The Sith Navy consists of all of the military Starships under the control of The Sith Empire. The Sith Navy is further subdivided into fleets, some of which are large enough to patrol an entire sector effectively. Each fleet is under the control of an admiral, like Saul Karath, though these admirals in turn answer to a Sith Lord. Fleets are further subdivided into battle groups, which usually consist of five to ten Capital Ships and various support craft. The descending order of ranks among the Sith Navy are admiral, vice admiral, commodore, captain, major, and lieutenant. All nonofficer personnel aboard Starships in the Sith Navy are Sith troopers or specially assigned crewmembers, such as students from the Sith Academy on Korriban joining a crew for a special assignment. Though there is no formal Sith Army, the ground forces of The Sith Empire are an entity all on their own. Used not only in ground warfare but also in the occupation, policing, and pacification of captured worlds, Sith troopers and their officers fall directly under the command of the Sith Lords they serve. While aboard ships of the Sith Navy they are under the command of the captain of the ship they serve on, but once planetside they report either to the Sith Lord ruling that planet or to the Sith Lord in command of the military efforts in the region. The highest-ranking Sith officers are commanders, who outrank colonels and lieutenants. Among the Sith troopers, there are truly only two designations: troopers and commandos, though neither truly outranks the other. Lieutenants and colonels in command of squads handle the front-line efforts of Sith trooper squads, reporting up the chain of command to colonels who apprise Sith Lords of ongoing situations and ensure the Sith Lords' commands are carried out. Sith Empire Relations Below summarizes the relations of The Sith Empire with other notable Affiliations. Affiliated Groups Organizations allied with The Sith Empire: Unaffiliated Groups The Sith Empire's relationships with unaffiliated organizations: Sith Empire Units Below is a list of directories to different units of the Sith Empire: * Sith Empire Heroic Units * Sith Empire Nonheroic Units * Sith Empire Vehicles Category:Affiliations